All About Us
by Smarter Than You Think
Summary: It's the Yule Ball of their 'eighth year' and Draco can't stand watching Harry's awful dancing. Songfic to All About Us by He Is We feat. Owl City. DMHP, oneshot, Draco centric.


**A/N: **Jesus Christ, I'm sorry I haven't posted since February. But, I've had school and Tumblr and friends since then. Now that I'm on summer break, I can post all I want to. Yay for me and for y'all. Love you.

* * *

**All About Us**

_Take my hand,_

_I'll teach you to dance,_

_Spin you around,_

_Won't let you fall down._

_ He really is an awful dancer_, Draco thought to himself as he watched Harry from across the room. He tried to keep from going over and offering to teach him, as he knew it would out them. And that's definitely not what they needed. It was the Yule Ball of their 'Eighth year' at Hogwarts after the war. And, they both got enough publicity anyway. They didn't need any more. They'd discussed this. Draco just couldn't stand seeing Harry practically stumble along. Sighing, he threw caution to the wind and abandoned his date, whatever her name was, and walked over to Harry.

"You are, by far, the worst dancer I've ever seen." He chuckled as he sat down beside the Gryffindor. "I could teach you, if you want." Draco's voice softened and he took Harry's hand, a silent gesture of 'Let's do this'.

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try,_

_It'll be alright._

Draco smiled as Harry stepped on him again, apologizing afterward. He shook his head fondly; ignoring the odd stares they were given. He squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance, knowing the boy was nervous about the others finding out. He'd told Hermione, sure, because she had found out on her own. She was always smart, that girl.

_The room's hush, hush._

_But now's our moment,_

_Take it in,_

_Feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

Draco smiled down at Harry, glancing around at everyone in the room. They'd all stepped off the floor; giving the outed teens the space and attention that they'd known would come at some point. An unfamiliar song was playing. Something by a Muggle band, he was sure. It was cute.

He soaked in the attention, enjoying the silent students' expressions, as they would all have changed by tomorrow. Some disgusted, some happy for them, some jealous. The moment would be gone soon, and he took it while he could.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's a-a-all_

_About u-u-us._

They hadn't said the three words yet. No, of course not. They knew it, though. It didn't have to be said. They'd made a sort of unspoken agreement that the words lost their meaning if they were said too often. That they were just used as an excuse for conversation. In this moment, on the dance floor, hands clasped and feet moving somewhat in time, it was strongest. When everyone learned of their secret love affair, the silent words were flying back and forth.

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but…_

_It's all about us._

You could almost see the girls' eyes softening and their lips curling into small smiles. Some were still shocked, some angry. And, belatedly, some boys' did as well. The Weasleys, they weren't too happy, but he shrugged it off. They'd deal with them later.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's gotten into me,_

_Or why I feel this way._

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you?_

_Can I hold you close?_

Draco felt Harry shift closer, slipping his arms around his neck. Draco's hand fell, and he rested that one on Harry's waist, mirroring the other. He knew Harry's confidence was growing as time passed, and he knew Harry was confused as to why. Draco was supposed to be the brave one when it came to things such as this.

_The room's hush, hush._

_But now's our moment,_

_Take it in,_

_Feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me,_

_We're doing this right._

Draco rested his forehead on Harry's and felt the boy relax under him. His smile grew as he gazed into the vibrant emerald eyes. He knew the Weasleys were even angrier, and that Ron would surely try and curse him into oblivion. It was clear as day that he wanted to do it anyway, but now… He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think of anyone anymore.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's a-a-all_

_About u-u-us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but…_

_It's all about us._

Draco wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's waist, pulling him closer in the process. He took in the Gryffindor's features, something he enjoyed doing. He observed the shape of his nose, and his square jaw. His magically-tamed hair, the round glasses magnifying his eyes a little. Draco felt the short, slender fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. That was something Harry liked to do.

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

The Muggle song had ended, and Draco heard the familiar notes of a special song start to play. When Draco and Harry first got together, he'd taken Harry out to the lake late at night. He'd had a Muggle stereo and he'd played this song. That night, he taught Harry a dance. Simple enough so he could do it. Sending a smile down to Harry, his eyes asked a question. 'Do you remember the dance?' Harry's eyes answered for him. He did.

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

They returned to their original position. They danced normally for a few notes, and then Draco spun Harry around, taking him into his arms afterward. This got everyone's attention again, as they'd all gone about dancing again. Some couples just stood and watched, while others tried to mirror the dance.

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

Nobody knew the significance behind the dance. It was theirs. Their song, their dance, their moment. But everyone watched, everyone threw their opinions of the couple out the window for the duration of the song. This was love. The way the two former enemies looked at each other, and danced as if they were one. This was love. They all saw it, and no one said anything about it. No one said how it was wrong, or how it was disgusting. They watched.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's a-a-all…_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but…_

They went back to dancing normally again, closer than when they'd started. They slowed to a stop (something of Harry's doing), and Draco was pulled down. His lips met Harry's in a gentle kiss, something like their first. But now, all the unspoken words were poured into it on both sides. Harry's hands moved up to cup Draco's face, and Draco's were back on Harry's hips. They heard the gasps and felt the soft smiles as the kiss went on.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's a-a-all_

_About u-u-us_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all about us._

They pulled apart, and looked around. The anger had faded, and it was silent. The room was calm and quiet enough that you would hear a pin drop after the music stopped. Draco took Harry's hand and he walked them over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling, and Ron had a straight face. He was still slightly angry, and somewhat confused.

Ron had opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "Don't you dare say anything against him, Ron." Draco looked down at Harry in surprise. Harry met his gaze. "Because I love him, and there's nothing you can say to change that." Smiles spread their way across both boys' faces. Harry was right, nothing could change that.


End file.
